Shopping For A Brother
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: While shopping with her daughter, Twenty three year old Alex Russo gets a shock when a face from her past bumps into her. Literally. Jalex. Rated T For Safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Shopping for a Brother.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. I also do not own 'Wal-Mart'(America) (Asda in the United Kingdom)- Parody - Mall-Mart.**

**A/N;**

**I don't know what colour there eyes are. I think Alex and Justin's are brown. And I think Teresa's are blue okay? Don't kill me if that's Wrong just tell me in a review. **

**This is my first wizards of Waverly place story and my first jalex so don't kill me if I haven't got it to an exact. But check out my Channy(Sonny with a Chance) stories and My Seddie(Icarly) Storys (: Oh and my Loliver (Hannah Montana) Songfics (:Remember to Review.**

**.BeautifulDreamer.x**

**Summary - While shopping with her daughter, Twenty three year old Alex Russo gets a shock when a face from her past bumps into her. Literally.**

**Chapter 1**

**Sighing, Twenty-four year old Alex Russo, walked out of her front door apartment in North side Plaza In California. She had moved on from her former life after the second Wizarding Competition finished. Alex had moved just after her eighteenth birthday and moved from New York to California when she was only a few weeks into adulthood. She couldn't stay in Waverly Place, There were too many memories. Bad ones at that. She was a professional artist and writer now, She'd written three books about forbidden love and two Auto-biographies. Harper visited every other month as she worked as a top fashion designer. She had got off her crazy schemes and dresses and decided to take it seriously. She designed for a lot of top celebs now and owned three boutiques and six shops in the New York region alone. She also owned seven in California which was her excuse to come and see Alex, apart from her being her best friend of corse. She still saw her mom and dad every now and again and visited her younger brother Max when she could but she hadn't seen the eldest Russo, Justin since the day she left. It would be too heartbreaking. Alex had realised along time ago, She was infact in-love with the dork. She couldn't help it. She loved him. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help the constant attraction she felt towards him.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Eighteen year old Alex Russo sighed dragging two white suitcases by her side. This was the day she'd leave New York for good, no looking back. She looked at her father and felt close to tears. She dropped her suitcases and smiled softly. In the living room all staring at her, her two brothers, Harper, her mom and her dad were looking sadly at the eighteen year old before them and Harper was crying. She smiled rushing over to her best friend, her deep charcoal hair flowing down her back as the two girls collided, Harper pulling her into a crushing hug. "I'm gunner' miss you." She cried and Alex laughed.**_

"_**I'll miss you too, you look after yourself." **_

_**"I will, I have Zeke remember." **_

_**"Of Corse you do, Harp." Alex left go of her and smiled. "See you soon?"**_

"_**Promise." Harper smiled. Alex then moved on to her mother.**_

"_**Oh Alexia." Teresa pulled her daughter into a soft hug. " You look after yourself. Remember, your still my baby. "**_

_**"Ino mom, I will." Teresa pulled away slowly letting a few tears escape her crystal blue eyes. **_

_**"I love you baby, my little girl has grown up." She smiled softly wiping a tear that had fallen from my eye. I smiled holding onto her hand for one second.**_

_** "Love you too Mom. " She pulled me in for one last hug before I moved onto to my youngest brother. He smiled at me before pulling me into a hug. At seventeen, Max was the same size as Alex now, Justin only slightly taller than both of them. **_

"_**You look after yourself Alex." He said in her ear and she let a tear fall.**_

"_**You too Maximillion." He smiled at his childhood nickname. " Congratulations on your powers too, use your magic sensibly." He chuckled at this. **_

_**"Remember I'll always love you Alex."**_

_** "I will sweetie, I know you do and I love you too little man." They pulled away and Alex ruffled his hair up and giggled. **_

_**"Alex…" She looked up towards her dad and smiled. "I can't believe my baby girl is leaving." Tears were streaming down his face causing her to roll her eyes and giggle. **_

"_**Dad.." She groaned as she watched him crying. She pulled him in for a strong hug and smiled. " I'll be fine Daddy. Honest!"**_

_** "Ino, it's just you're my baby! I don't want you to leave," He sniffed, the tears still falling.**_

"_**I have to Dad, it's for the best." **_

"_**I know Alex, I know." He wiped his tears away before giving her one last hug. **__**" Go on Princess, go and say goodbye to your brother." He pushed her in Justin's direction and she felt her breath get caught in her throat. He smiled at her and sighed before sticking his arms out. **_

"_**Come here you." Alex rushed into his arms and he held her tightly for a few seconds, his eyes tightly shut, like he didn't want to leave go of her. It felt so right to Alex at that moment until she shook the thought out of her mind. It was wrong. He was her brother! She shouldn't have been feeling that way, yet she couldn't dismiss the fact of the feelings she felt towards him. She looked up at him and she spotted a single tear trickle from his deep hazel eyes. She sniffed before burying her head in his chest, grabbing his shirt in her fist. **_

_**"I'm gunna miss you Lexi."**_

_**"I'll miss you too Justin." He leant down and kissed her softly on the cheek and she instantly felt a tingling sensation shoot through her. She smiled slowly at him and he looked rather serious. **_

"_**You look after yourself," She giggled at this. It was as if everyone thought she was a kid. She was an adult for crying out loud. **_

_**"You too." **_

_**"Come on Alex, you're taxi's outside." She heard her mother shout from the window. **_

_**"Oh, right sorry." Alex left go of her eldest brother and headed for her bags which had been placed on the floor by the couch. She looked back at her family once more before letting a tiny tear trickle down her face. She sighed. This was the final time she would set foot in the Russo household. This was the final time she would see Justin. It was for the best. With that, she walked out of the door without a final glance back at Justin. **_

_**End of Flashback.**_

**" So Danni, What do you want for tea sweetie?" She asked her happy-Go-Lucky daughter who was now stood in front of her. Alex and her daughter Danielle were in Mall mart getting her food shopping done. She had died her hair soft hazel brown to match her eyes over the last few years. A new hair do for a new start. The brunette slid down to Danielle's level, holding in her laughter for her little girl who was bouncing up and down on her heels. Danielle's father was a hard subject for Alex to talk about. Know one but Harper knew what had gone on between Alex and her ex boyfriend Craig. When Alex had fallen pregnant at nineteen with her then boyfriend, Craig freaked out and turned towards the bottle. He was drunk almost every night and at one point, he ended up beating Alex up. After that, the beatings were a regular occurrence, pushing her down the stairs so much, Alex almost lost baby Danielle twice. She finally plucked up the courage to leave him, but not after a final beating that nearly killed her. It was after she had had Danielle, she was in the house with Harper who was visiting California and Alex had to run to the shop for some milk. Running out of the house, she was swiftly pulled into a dark alleyway and beaten up, stabbed with a knife twice and her attacker ran off. She knew exactly who it was, it was Craig. She could feel his essence. She knew by the feel of him. Ever since, Alex had kept a very wide birth of men and going out at night alone. It was just herself and her baby girl, That's all she needed. She was only four and was as cute as a button. **

**" Uhmm, Burgers?" Danielle questioned causing Alex to smile.**

**" Why not!" Alex smirked and stood up. As she did this, She turned around colliding with someone behind her. Her shopping basket flew off her arm hitting the floor with a thud. Unluckily for her, The contents flew out everywhere, scattering tins and other food items onto the floor.**

**" I'm so sorry." She sighed looking at the floor. Her shopping was everywhere. She knelt down and began picking them up when she felt a presence close by.**

**" Don't worry about it, It was my fault. I should of watched where I was going, Here let me help you up." Alex looked up and saw a male looking down at her. She smiled and thanked him before taking his hand, standing to her feet**

**" Once again, I'm so sorry." Alex apologised. The tall male in front of her just laughed and shrugged.**

**" Hey, Don't worry about it! It's fine." He said kneeling down beginning to pick up her shopping too. He looked up and Alex's eyes met his. There was a moment when Alex's blood ran cold. Those eyes! They were beautiful. The man in front of her cocked his head to the side looking abit confused.**

**" Alex?" He asked. Her eyes suddenly went wide.**

**" Justin." She said more to herself than him. He grinned slowly causing Alex to go weak at the knee's. She missed that smile. Alex had told her family not to tell Justin she had a daughter. Her mother refused at first, after all, how could she not tell one of her brothers about little Danielle. How could she not tell Danni about Justin, her second uncle. It was wrong, but she knew it was for the best. **

"**Mommy?" Alex and Justin both looked down spotting Alex's little girl pulling on her jeans. She was holding out a tin of peas. Alex smiled before picking her up, completely forgetting she was standing next to her brother. **

**"Thank you sweetie." She smiled taking the tin from her daughter and putting it in her shopping basket. She hugged her tightly as Danni giggled hugging her mother back. **

"**Mommy?" Justin questioned causing Alex to look up. She sighed looking at Justin's heartbroken face. "You never told me!"**

**"Justin-"**

**"I have a niece and you never told me!"**

** "Keep your voice down! You'll scare her!" **

**"Sorry." He muttered. "Why?" **

"**Huh?"**

"**Why didn't you tell me?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Mommy? Who's he?" She smiled at her toddler daughter in her arms. **

" **Danni, This is you're uncle Justin."**

**"Hey there little one." He smiled and she giggled.**

"**I'm not ickle!" **

**"Corse you're not baby, but you're littler than us." Alex laughed and smiled up at her brother. She saw his heartbroken expression and her eyes instantly softened. "I'm sorry." **

" **It's cool Ali," Ali was Justin's nickname when the pair were kids. She smiled at him.**

"**Ali," she smiled. " I haven't heard that since we were like seven." He grinned at her. **

"**I've missed you Alex, why did you never contact me, I haven't seen you for four years. Why did you never tell me you had a daughter! What did I ever do to you?"**

**"Nothing honest!"**

** "Then why!?"**

**"I'm sorry! I just… couldn't." She stuttered.**

"**Mommy, why have I never met uncle Justin before?" The pair heard Danni say from Alex's arms. Alex looked down at her and smiled.**

"**Not now sweetie, mommy has to talk to uncle Justin about important stuff." She said to her daughter who looked oblivious to the totally obvious tension between the siblings.**

"**What sort of important things?" The little one asked and Alex locked eyes with her older brother.**

"**Adult stuff darling."**

**"O-tay." Alex smiled at her cluelessness. She was adorable. **

"**What are you doing here anyway?" She said to Justin and he looked shocked.**

"**Business meetings, I've been here for two months. What about you?"**

**"I've lived here for five years, ever since I left. I'm an Artist and a writer and I had Danni when I was twenty. Had a violent boyfriend, got pushed down the stairs millions of times by him, almost lost my baby twice and almost got myself killed by getting stabbed by a knife twice. Now you no the full story." She snapped and Justin's eyes softened for his younger sister.**

"**Oh Alex, I'm sorry, why didn't you call or something. I could have been there, I could have helped. I could have put that bastard in hospital!" Alex smiled at the last bit.**

"**I just couldn't. Oh and you're the only one apart from Harper who knows about that, so don't go blabbing that I was beaten senseless by some brainless dumb-ass. "**

**"I won't Alex, you're secrets safe." She smiled at him. " I just want to no one thing.""**

**What?"**

**"Why couldn't you call or visit. Mom and Dad knew where I was, you could have asked them, you could have found me! I'm you're brother. You were the one when you were fifteen shouting about how families should stick together, you didn't want us to break apart like Dad, uncle Kelbo and aunt Megan did, but yet we have. " He demanded and Alex sighed.**

"**Listen, I didn't come here looking for you, so if you don't mind, I have to go." She pushed Danielle further up her hip, balancing her and picking up her shopping basket and turned to walk off. The words pained her but she knew it was for the best, she couldn't be around him and not screw up. She knew she couldn't handle seeing him flirting with other girls. She loved him. She'd loved him for five years straight. She couldn't be pained like that, seeing him everyday would just make things worse.**

"**Wait!" Alex turned to see Justin's pleading eyes looking towards her. She raised her eyebrow at him in a 'I'm waiting' look. Such an Alex look. It made him smile slightly but his face remained serious. He stepped forward and grabbed at her shoulder. " Please don't leave, I've just found you. Alex, you're my sister." There was a small tear in his eye as he said this and her heart split in two. She hated seeing him upset. So as usual, when it came to him, She caved. **

"**Okay."**

**"Come back to New York"**

"I guess it couldn't hurt." She nodded and he smiled.

**"You can stay with me." Alex shook her head.**

"**Oh, I couldn't-" She began, putting her basket down on the floor.**

"**No Al, you will, I'm not having you staying in some grungy Manhattan motel. Especially not when you have this one." As he mentioned Danni, he ran his finger across her tiny pale cheek. " She's beautiful." Alex smiled at this. " She looks just like you," **

"**Thanks."**

** "Father in the picture?" He asked, His eyes unreadable. **

"**Nah, I left him a few years back." He brightened after that.**

**"Oh okay, you defiantly need my help then don't you." Alex looked at him, her eyes searching his. **

"**I won't take you're charity Justin, I've managed four years, I'll be fine." **

**"Oh so she's four? At least I no something about her now." He chuckled causing her to smile. **

"**Shut up."**

**"Tempe****r." He teased and she pushed him gently with her spare hand. "I remember telling you when you left all them years back to be carefull, looks like that didn't happen."**

**"Stop being smart."**

**"Can't help it, it's a gift." He smirked and she smacked his arm.**

"**Shut it you." She laughed.**

**"You're looking awesome by the way Alex." He blushed slightly when he said this but Alex didn't notice behind her own blush.**

"**Uhmm, thanks you too." He smiled at her. **

"**Come on please Alex, come back with me. Mom and Dad would love to see you, and Max. And Harper and Zeke too. "He pleaded. " Zeke asked Harper to marry him last night, He phoned me this morning." **

**"Fine." He grinned at this.**

"**Really?" **

**"Yeah, I'll go pack." Alex nodded and he pulled both Alex and Danielle in for a hug. Danielle giggled but Alex stayed silent. She was living in the moment. So glad to be in her brothers arms again, even if she knew thinking like that was wrong, she didn't care. **

"**Awesome,"**

**"When do we leave?" **

**"Tomorrow." He replied."Were are you staying tonight?" She asked him.**

"**Some motel down the street." Alex knew she'd regret saying this but she had too, she couldn't let him stay in a motel.**

"**No you're not, you staying on my couch."**

** "Am I?" He chuckled.**

**"Yeah you are."**

"**Okay then," **

"**Fine, I'll go pay for these and we can go." **

**"Okay, I have to go to the motel to check out and get my stuff of corse but I will come to yours. Here," He handed her a piece of paper from his pocket and a tiny travel pen. " Write your address on this." Alex nodded before scribbling in her rather neat handwriting her address and then smiled.**

"**I'll see you soon."**

**"Yeah you will." Alex picked up her basket and smiled one last time at the eldest Russo sibling before heading for the check outs. This would be a long night. **

* * *

**My First WOWP Fan fic (: **

**Hope you like it, remember to review xD**

**.BeautifulDreamer.x **

**Has to have 5 or more reviews before i'll continue this. **

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_Shopping For a Brother_

_Chapter Two_

_-_

_Disclaimer - I Do not own anything but the plotline and little Danielle, since she is not real._

_-_

_Author's note at the bottom._

_-_

_Knock Knock._

"Alex?" A masculine voice said from behind her door. Alex's breath hitched in her throat. He was here already. She was silently cursing herself for letting him stay and agreeing to go back to Waverly with him. Was she crazy! Sure she'd get to see her mom, dad and Max again. And Harper but that wasn't the point.

"It's open Justin, come in." Alex was in her kitchen, making herself a cup of tea and little Danielle was watching her favourite show on TV, her eyes widen and bright in excitement. It made Alex smile to see her daughter so happy. Her front door opened and Justin walked in, a suitcase in his hand.

"Hey," He grinned at her, as she walked through the apartment to meet him at her door. "Where's Danni?" Alex smiled, pointing to the four year old bouncing up and down on the couch. "Ah,"

"I hope the couch is okay for you." The pair looked towards the four year old still bouncing up and down on the roomy couch. Alex grinned.

"Thanks," He hugged his younger sister in thanks. Alex squeezed her arms softly, wishing he wouldn't hug her, he had no idea what it did to her. " I'll be right back, I'll go put this down." He was referring to his black suitcase.

"Okay, just stick it down anywhere." He nodded and placed it in the corner of the room. " Do you want something to drink?"

"A coffee would be awesome, thanks Ali." She nodded and walked back over to the kettle and poured the boiling water into a mug, stirring the coffee up just as Justin walked in. She handed him the mug and stared at him, unsure what to say. She knew, somehow she's screw something up with him. Luckily, he spoke first.

"So, why's she so hyper?" He asked her, referring to the still jumping four year old. Alex giggled slightly.

"She snuck some fresh orange from the fridge and now she's gone all hyper. I still don't know why fresh orange makes her hyper though, it's weird."

"But she's four years old! How could she do all that?"

"Hey! Remember what I was like when I was four?"

"Yeah, I do Alex. You put a porcupine in my toilet! I was pulling out spikes for weeks!" He chuckled. Then began eyeing her suspiciously. "How did you get a porcupine anyway, you were four!"

"I know people." She simply smirked.

"I don't know why I ever encouraged you Ali." He smiled at her. Alex shrugged.

"You were stupid." She laughed at his shocked expression.

"Okay, I'm not stupid." He disagreed. Alex smirked.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"What are we twelve!?" Alex yells, holding in her laughter. Justin stops, confused.

"Huh?"

"Why are we yelling at each other like were twelve?" She finally cracks up laughing.

"No idea." Justin chuckles. Suddenly, it's back to deathly silence. They stare at each other, unknowing what to say and when to say it. This time, Justin is shocked to here Alex's voice first.

"What time do we leave in the morning?" She asked him, trying to create a convocation.

"I ordered two more plane tickets for you and Danni, we leave around tenish."

"Awesome, I better get a suitcase packed for us then." Alex smiled, a perfect excuse to leave the room. She shot off into her bedroom, slamming the door and ripping a suitcase from the closet. The short brunette began pulling cute t-shirts and jeans from her closet and placing them quickly into the large white suitcase she had bought from Waverly, before she left. Alex zipped it up once it was filled with her clothes, shoes, hairdryer and straighteners and then dragged it out and into Danielle's room. She began riffling through her daughters drawers, grabbing some clothes from the little one too. Once she was satisfied, she sat down on her daughters bed, breathing deeply. Suddenly, a knock on the door shocked her into sitting up. What shocked Alex the most was to see that it wasn't her daughter who walked in. It was her older brother.

"Hey Al." He muttered. Then he saw her, sat silently on the bed, just staring at him. " Alex, are you alright?" The petite brunette simply nodded, still feeling unsure whether she was myself.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Come on Alex, I'm your brother, I know when something is bothering you, what's up?" Alex sighed, yeah because she could just come out and say to him, 'it's because I love you Justin, more than I should, and in truth, you and these feelings terrify me.' Yeah, that would go down well.

"I'm just a little scared that's all." Okay, so that wasn't a lie. She was scared. Scared to be around Justin again, could she really handle it? His eyes softened and he walked over to her and sat on the bed. His hands found his little sisters which made her let out a tiny whimper. She mentally shook her head, trying desperately to shake out the image that was evolving, her brain cells whirling. He smiled his gentle warm smile at her, the smile Alex knew all to well. The smile she never thought she'd see again.

"Why?"

"Oh, you know… it will be weird going back to Waverly, Justin. It's not my home any more.." Lies. Well, partly anyway. It would be weird going back to Waverly but that wasn't her main dilemma, her main dilemma was the man standing in front of her.

"Alex, Waverly Place will always be your home." Justin seemed to disagree with her. Alex nodded making him smile again.

"I guess so." She shrugged and he reached over to hug her. She instantly blushed but kept herself composed somehow. This was her brother for Pete's sake! She shook the thoughts out of her head and left go of him. He looked confused. About as confused as she felt. Alex looked at her watch and faked a yawn.

"Well, I dunno' about you but I'm tired, plus I have a real bad head. So I might just put Danni to bed and then hit the sack myself. A long day tomorrow. I'll bring you some spare pillow's and a blanket out and your welcome to watch some TV if you want to."

"Al, it's only eight fifteen."

"Ino! But that's how tired I am. Well good night!" She suddenly stood up and made a run for the corridor but Justin's voice made her stop.

"Wait. Are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine, just tired." She convinced him.

"Oh okay, thanks Alex." He smiled nodding. "Goodnight." She turned and smiled at him, then headed for the door again. She was about to walk through it when she stopped and turned again to face him.

"Goodnight Justin." Justin grinned at her before walking out behind her. Alex walked into the living room to see Danielle flat out on the couch. She looked at Justin and grinned.

"Guess the orange juice wore off huh?" He laughed quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping toddler.

"Guess so." She smiled. " I better take her to bed."

"Here let me." He smiled at her softly and walked to the couch, lifting the sleeping child off of Alex's leather sofa. He carried her swiftly into her room and laid her gently down in her bed, covering her with her Barbie doll covers. He crept away slowly and turned to come face to face with Alex.

"Thank you," She breathed out. They were so close to each other now, there faces inches apart. Alex blushed slightly, so slightly it wasn't noticeable. Justin smiled at her.

"You're welcome." He said softly. Suddenly, there eyes were torn away from each others. The sound of Danielle wakening made Alex walk to her daughter.

"Mommy?" Danielle stirred and turned over, her eyes blurred and confused.

"I'm here baby, just go back to sleep and mommy will see you in the morning yeah?" The toddler nodded and curled back up as Alex gave her a small kiss on her tiny forehead.

"Na' night mommy." Alex smiled at her blurred tone of voice and turned back to face Justin. He still had that same expression on his face. She smiled softly.

"I'll grab you a pillow." She simply said and walked off. Those eyes of his were too intriguing. She got lost in them if she stared at them to long.

"Okay?" He muttered slight. More of a question really. Alex made her way through the house to the airing cupboard and pulled a duvet and a few pillows out. She dragged them through and plonked them down onto couch. He looked up at her from where he was sitting. The telly was still on and there was still a picture of a dancing purple dinosaur on the front. Alex smiled at it. Barney was Danielle's favourite program. Alex turned and stared softly at Justin. His eyes were boring into her, it was a weird stare, not one she'd seen before.

"Goodnight," She muttered quietly. " The remote is on the side of the chair. I'll see you in the morning." Justin smiled.

"Goodnight Ali. Dream sweetly,"

"That is so cheesy Justin, even for you. " She smirked her well known Alex smirk.

"You haven't changed a bit Alex, and I'm so glad that you haven't." She snorted, laughing a little.

"Thank you. Night."

"Goodnight." With that, Alex walked out and into her room. She got herself changed into her Pyjama's and brushed her teeth. She quickly got into bed, in the dark and snuggled right down into the warmth of her covers. She breathed in deeply, letting her un-tired eyes settle down and flutter slowly closed. The last things she heard was the voices from television Justin was watching in the living room, before she slipped away into dreamland, a small smile on her face.

-

**Hello** fellow** fanfictoners **:)  
I believe it has been a while since i have updated this story, i was watching WOWP on tv today, 'Alex's Brother Maximan' to be exact and i thought i would have to defiantly have to update it today.  
So yeah, review and feel free to send me idea ;)  
Oh! An by the way, if you do review and i don't answer it, don't take it personally, it's just hard to keep track with all of my storys which review is for which story. So, i'm sorry.  
Any idea's i use, **will** be mentioned.

B**eautiful**D**reamer**.


	3. Chapter 3

Shopping for a Brother.

Chapter Three.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.

"Alex! Come on! Get up!" Alex groaned rolling over in bed. Justin. "Come on Alex! it's nine o' clock! We've gotta get to the airport!" That woke her up. Her eyes widened as she jumped out of bed and rushed over to her bedroom door, yanking on the door knob only to come face to face with Justin. He smiled and pointed to the clock above her head.

"Sorry, I forget I-"

"It's okay Alex, seriously."

"Is Danielle up yet?" The brunette asked her elder brother and he simply nodded.

"She's over there bouncing around. She's excited." Alex smiled over at her daughter.

"Morning Mommy!" The toddler squealed, waving franticly. Alex grinned and waved back.

"Morning sweetheart, are you ready to see Aunty Harper?"

"Aunty Harper! Aunty Harper!" Little Danielle shouted with delight, clapping her hands as she bounced on the couch.

"Not on the couch sweetie," Danielle nodded and got down, still bouncing her way around the apartment.

"So, you all ready?" Justin asked her and Alex nodded.

"Sure, all packed. What about you?"

"Yeah, I didn't really have anything to pack. I packed it all at the hotel before I came over here last night."

"Oh yeah," Alex Responded.

"So, you excited to see Mom and Dad again?"

"Sure," She shrugged her shoulders. " I haven't seen them for a while, it'll be good to see Maxy too. He was in Florida when I was last in Manhattan."

"Wow, that was a while ago then, Max hasn't been to Florida for three years."

"Yeah, well I only came back once and I stayed with Harper. The rest of the times, Mom, Dad and Max came to see me and Danni and Harper is always down here because of her stores."

"Oh yeah, I forgot she had some stores down here. Finkle's Fashion right?" Justin said.

"Right." Alex nodded, smiling. Justin looked down at his watch at that and smiled.

"Come on, we'll be late." And with that, Alex followed Justin out of her bedroom and into the lounge.

"Danielle, grab your coat sweetie, it's time to go!"

"Otay!" Alex watched closely as her daughter bounded to the coat rack and jumped, grabbing her coat. She landed safely on the floor and began shrugging it over her shoulders. Alex wandered over to the coat rack herself and grabbed her own jacket, along with the suitcases. Justin was behind her with his.

"Are you sure you have everything, Al?"

"Yep, I'm sure." Alex grabbed her keys and phone from the table and then walked to the door, her hand being firmly grasped by little Danielle. "Justin, could you turn the light off for me? My hands are kind of full."

"Sure," He flicked the switch as they all pilled out of the door and out into the hallway. The younger sibling locked her door behind her, stuffing the keys into her bag with her phone switched off.

"Hey, we can take my car to the airport and then I'll just put it in one of those Paylock things until I get back."

"That reminds me, how long are you planning to stay?"

"Oh, just three days or so. Then I'll be out of your hair again and you can carry on with your life." She shrugged, looking up at him. She saw an immediate look of shock in his eyes, making her feel almost swallowed by a feeling of guilt.

"Please tell me your kidding."

"Four days?"

"Alex! Your not just gunna' come home for four days then rush out of my life again just as soon as you've stepped back into it! I want to at least get to know you again, you're my little sister and I know that you haven't changed but I guess I just want to be around you again. Fair enough, when we were kids, you constantly ripped on me and tormented me but you're my sister and I love you." Alex smiled at this.

"Okay fine. Will two weeks do you?"

"Perfect." He grinned. "But that will cost you a fortune in car fee's at the airport."

"Nope, My publisher's Daughter's Boyfriend, Murphy works there. He gives us all free parking." She grinned and he shook his head.

"You have a way to go around anything don't you." He smirked when she nodded.

"Come on," She giggled as the siblings plus little Danielle ran along the hall.

At the Airport.

Alex tapped her fingers repeatedly against the glass table she was sitting beside. Justin looked over at her and smiled.

"Will you calm down, it'll be fine! Everyone will be happy to see you!"

"I guess," She shrugged, looking down at Danielle. She was so calm, colouring her way through a children's colouring book Justin had bought her at the store in the airport. Right now, they were waiting for the plane to board and Alex was as nervous as a deer running through open ground.

"Flight 764 to New York is now boarding, could all passengers make there way to gate four please," A female voice called over the tannoy.

"That's us. Come on, time to go home." Justin smiled at his sister. Alex breathed out a much needed breath. She could do this, after all, she was visiting family. Everything would be fine. Justin could sense her nerves and grabbed hold of her hand in a comforting way. As soon as there skin touched, Alex began to feel faint. Little shocks of electric ran through her bones. She shook her head, trying to dismiss the feeling and concentrated back on her daughter.

"Come on Dan! Time to go!" Danielle smiled, running forwards to grab hold of Alex's other hand, her free hand, as Justin was still holding her other one. She blushed just thinking about it.

"It'll be okay Alex, they'll love you just as much as they did when they last saw you. There family." Justin reassured her.

"I know, but what if there mad at me. I haven't came before so what if they think it no different, that I'm only coming because your making me." Justin rolled his eyes in a playful manor.

"That's you Alex! We all grew up with your attitude, It'll be okay." She smiled at him and they walked slowly through the gate opening. As they were walking down the tunnel, a lady, around mid fifty's stopped Justin And Alex in there tracks.

"Oh! Is this your daughter! She's beautiful." Alex smiled and nodded, while Danielle just giggled. "Oh you too must be very proud parents." Alex was about to say something but the women kept speaking. " And don't you too look adorable together, such a beautiful young couple." The elder turned to her husband and they smiled. " Young love these days eh?" Her husband nodded and the pair walked off. Alex blushed and immediately looked over at her elder brother who looked just as baffled. As always, Danielle was oblivious to the awkwardness between the pair.

"Oh my-" Alex began but Justin stopped her, chuckling.

"It's okay, don't worry. I guess it was because I was still holding your hand." Alex nodded and continued walking with her daughter, Justin beside her too. Justin handed the flight attendant his tickets and she pointed to a slot of seats. Three of them to be exact. They were all in the same row. Justin really went all out.

"Mommy, can I sit near the window?" Alex heard Danielle ask her. She smiled down at her.

"Of corse you can sweetheart." And with that, Danielle hopped into seat closest to the window. Alex sat beside her, and began firstly fastening Danielle's belt before moving onto her own as Justin sat on the end seat.

"Hello Passengers, You are now boarding Flight 764, none stop service from California to New York. Please can I ask you to keep your seatbelts on during take off and landing and also while the little lights above you are on. We will be taking off momentarily but before we do, I am obliged to inform you that in case of an emergency, the exits are here, here, here and here." The Air hostess smiled, pointing at four different exits. "All safety supplies will be available to all passengers during the flight which include oxygen masks….." Alex tuned out after that, she knew the procedures of flying.

"Are you okay Sweetie?" Alex asked her daughter who nodded eagerly.

"I'm gunna' watch the birdies flying!" She grinned. Alex smiled before sitting back in her seat.

"You do that hunny, watch the birdies." Alex grabbed her Ipod from her bag and stuffing her earphones into her ears. She pressed the shuffle button on the music player and then turned to Justin. "Wake me when we land." Justin chuckled at this.

"You got it." He smirked, pulling out a newspaper from the holder in front of him.

It felt like just ten minutes since she closed her eyes when she felt Justin shaking her. Infact it'd be hours. She groaned and opened her eyes, staring at her elder brother, pulling out her headphones .

"We just landed, Al." Alex nodded, turning over and looking at Danielle. She was sleeping too. She smiled, letting off a slight giggle before sitting herself up and rubbing her eyes. Letting of a slight yawn, Alex put her Ipod back in her bag, it was almost dead by now anyway, it had been running none stop for hours.

"You ready?" She smiled.

"Yep, lets go." Alex stood up and looked down at her still sleeping daughter. She grinned and unclipped her seatbelt, picking her up and balanced her on her back, piggyback style. Justin grinned watching the toddler rest her head gently on Alex's shoulder. Justin grabbed his and Alex's carry bags and then headed for the door, Alex just behind him. The flight attendants were now escorting everyone out of both of the main exits, so it was a bit of a struggle for Alex to get through carrying Danielle but they managed. Justin was first down the steps but Alex wasn't too far behind. By the time they were off the plane, Danielle had woke with all of the bouncing. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Are we here yet mommy?"

"Yeah, were here. We just need to get our suitcases and then we can go see Nana' and Granddad."

"Yay!" Alex laughed at that. She was glad her daughter was happy.

"Here's your bag Alex." Justin was handing her, her handbag and her suitcases. He had his in his hand too. "I think that's us all set."

"Thanks." She smiled softly at him.

"Now, I think I know someone who you owe a visit."


	4. Chapter 4

Shopping for a Brother.

Chapter Four.

Disclaimer; I Own nothing but the plot and my own characters.

"Justin? Honey what are you doing here?" Teresa asked her son as he walked through the doors. " I thought you were in California until the end of the month?"

"No, my company has sent us all home early. But that's not why I'm hear mom. "

"What's that?"

"I've brought someone here to see you and dad." Justin smiled as he saw Alex pull the door open, Danielle balanced carefully on her hip as she dragged in a suitcase. Teresa's face broke into a large grin and she rushed forward towards her only daughter.

"Alex! Oh honey, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Alex smiled, her daughter giggling in her arm.

"Jerry! Get out here quick!" With that, a thundering was heard as Jerry Russo ran out of the lair and into the sub shop. Alex saw his mouth drop as he spotted her and prepared for him to take a running jump at her and scoop her up into a hug. He did just that.

"Alex!" He shouted, picking her up and bouncing both her and Danielle around in a circle. Danielle laughed continuously, as Alex simply gave her father a hug.

"Hey Dad," She smiled. Then, Teresa caught sight of Danielle.

"Oh sweetie, you brought Danielle up too!" Teresa grinned bending down to her granddaughters level. The little girl smiled and waiting for her mother to place her down on the floor. Once she did, Danielle rushed into her grandmother's arms, hugging her tightly. Teresa and Danielle were very close. It was like Teresa and Alex all over again.

"Oh come here you!" Jerry smiled, picking up his daughter again and rag dolling her around in a Large hug making Alex roll her eyes. She glanced at Justin who smirked and mouthed a quick ' I told you so' before looking back at her daughter and her mother, laughing and messing around. There was just one thing missing….

"Where's Max?" She asked her parents. "It'll be good to see him, I haven't seen him for a good few years."

"Well," Jerry said, glancing at his watch. "He should be here in about-" Suddenly, the door burst open and Max walked slowly through the door.

"Hello family." He grinned, stepping down off the steps and closer to him.

"Hey Maxy."

"Mom." He kissed her cheek softly. Then he noticed Alex, well… not exactly."Justin, what are you doing home? Weren't you in California until the end of the month. Oh and I see someone has a new girlfriend!" Teresa burst out laughing at that and Jerry let off a chuckle. Alex and Justin looked at each other and blushed , both to slightly for the other to notice. Alex stepped forward, smirking slightly at Justin.

"Hey! Max right?" She shook his hand softly. "We've met before I think, oh I don't know, maybe a few times? Could be more. After all, itt would seem that I'm you're SISTER you big idiot!" At that, Max's eyes bulged out, unbelieving it.

"Alex? Oh my god what happened to you!" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Gee' thanks Max." She said sarcastically.

"No!" He stuttered. "I didn't mean- I didn't think you'd-" Finally he settled on the right words. You've changed Al." Alex smiled at that, shaking her head. "I Haven't seen you in like, three years? Hey, where's Danni?"

"Down there." Alex beamed, pointing at her daughter who was swing on her father's arm.

"Hey Dan!" Max smiled. Danielle looked up spotting her uncle and left go of her granddad's arm.

"Uncle Max, Uncle Max!" She grinned, taking a running jump into his arms, just in time for him to catch her.

"How about we all go for a meal out somewhere?" Teresa suggested. Then Jerry cut in.

"Oh and invite Harper and Zeke too!" Justin nodded and flipped open his phone, searching through it for Zeke's number. Once he'd found it, he pressed Dial and waiting for him to answer.

"Hey Justin, what's up?"

" Hey Zeke, Do you and Harp fancy coming for a meal with me and the family?"

"Sure Justin, you want us to come over to the sub station now?" Zeke had found out that the family were wizards a few months before the competition. Justin had decided that because Harper had kept the secret, it was time to let Zeke know too.

"Yeah. I'll see you in five." With that, Zeke disconnected the call and Justin turned back to face his family,

Harper and Zeke walked in the door around five minutes later, hand in hand. There was something shocking though about Harper. Her once strawberry blonde hair had gone a lot darker and was turning a reddish brown colour. Alex smiled, it was good to see her best friend.

"Alex!" Harper shrieked, leaving go of Zeke's hand and rushing towards her best friend.

"Hey Harper," She smiled, hugging her. Then she grabbed her hand. " How could you not tell me you were engaged!" A shinning engagement ring was clung to her finger.

"Justin blabbed?" Harper asked her and Alex nodded.

"I was actually waiting to tell you because I was gunna' surprise you by coming down to California for a few days but now, I don't need to! Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

"I just got here, Harp."

"Well why didn't you tell me you were coming then?" She demanded.

"I didn't know until yesterday." Alex smiled. Suddenly, she felt Justin's arm wrap around her pushing both her and Harper forward towards the door.

"Come on ladies, we can chit chat on the way to the restaurant. " He smiled. Alex grinned at him.

"Sure, where's Danni?" She asked him. He pointed behind them.

"It's cool, she's quiet happy with Max." Alex looked across at Max who was bouncing Danielle up and down in a piggyback ride. She smiled, glad that her daughter was enjoying being with her family.

"Come on, let's go." She laughed, stepped out of the restaurant in a line with Justin, Harper and Zeke. Behind them, Teresa, Jerry and Max stepped out, Danielle still balanced on his back, giggling.

"That food was awesome." Alex smiled, walking out of the resterant, arms linked with Harper. "I forgot how good the food was here."

"See what you're missing." Harper laughed. "You should move back up here Alex. Nothing is keeping you in California." Alex nodded.

"I know, I like it down there that's all. It does get pretty lonely though. I miss you Harp."

"Miss you too Al."

"So, where are you staying while you're here?" Harper asked her.

"At Justin's." Alex responded.

"For how long? I'll have to take you too that new paint a plate business that just opened in town!" Harper shouted, excitedly. Alex rolled her eyes at this.

"You're still into that Harp?"

"Totally!" Harper grinned. " So, how long you here?"

"Two weeks. Then I'm going back." Harper nodded.

"You ready to go Harp?" Zeke said, coming up behind Harp and wrapping his arms around her stomach. He rested his head on her shoulder and smiled.

"Sure."

"I'll phone you in the morning, okay Al?"

"Sure Harper. Night." And with that, Harper and Zeke headed off.

"We should be getting home too Alex. But we'll see you soon honey. " Teresa smiled, giving her daughter a hug. "See you soon Justin." She gave each over her children a kiss on the cheek before turning back to Jerry and walking off with him, holding hands.

" Wait up! I'll walk home with you guys." Max called to his parents. Then her turned around to his siblings." I'll see you soon Bro. " Max smiled giving Justin a soft ' manish' punch on his shoulder. Justin smiled at his little brother and nodded.

"Sure Max, I'll see you soon."

"And as for you big sister! Look at you now. Come ere'. Gimme' a hug!" Max grinned holding out his arms. Alex rolled her eyes but stepped forward anyway and gave her younger brother a cuddle. When they let go, Max's eyes immediately went down as he grinned at the toddler standing by his feet. "Come here little one."

"I'm not Ickle!" Danielle protested making the three siblings laugh out loud.

"I'll see you soon, Okay Dan?"

"Otay, Uncle Maxy." Danielle hugged him as he span her around in one big circle.

"I'll see you guys later." Max smiled, placing his niece to the floor by her mother and then running off to catch up with their parents. "Hey! Mom, Dad! Wait up!"

"Well, shall we go home then? I only live a few blocks down. We could walk?" Justin asked his little sister.

"Sure." With that, Alex picked Danielle up and balanced her on her hip. It would be easier to get there faster if Danielle wasn't walking too. Her little legs tended to slow her down slightly. Justin smiled as he watched Danielle snuggle her head into Alex's neck and he smiled. He could see Alex was getting slightly weighed down. After all, Danielle wasn't a baby anymore. At four, she was getting tall, bigger, heavier and stronger everyday and it was taking all of Alex's strength to walk with her. Justin could tell Alex was struggling a tiny bit so he smiled and held out his arms.

"Do you want me to carry her?" Alex nodded and handed her over slowly. Justin took hold of his niece and carried her piggyback style as himself and Alex walked down the street. Danielle was completely out of it, making Justin smile at her. "Come on Al, lets get her to bed."

"That reminds me Justin." She said, making him look up. " Where are we sleeping? Don't you just live in an apartment like mine." He nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I'll be in my room and you and Dannielle can bunk in the guest bedroom. It has a double bed in there when me and Max used to share a apartment. Then he moved to a apartment nearer the substation." Alex nodded, smiling.

"Okay." The rest of the walk to Justin's home was pretty much in scilence until Alex spoke up again. " Are you sure you don't mind us staying at yours for two weeks? We won't be a burden will we?"Justin looked at her, hurt that she would even think that.

"Alex, you or Danielle could never be a burden to me." He smiled at her softly, which she returned.

"Thanks." Around a minute later, the pair arrived at Justin's apartment block. Justin pushed open the main door reavelling a large lobby and a doorman who was typing away at his computer. Alex smiled, instantly likely the place. Danielle was still sleeping as Justin and Alex made there way up one set of stairs and along a long corridor. Justin make a sudden stop outside the nearest door.

"Here we are. Okay, if you need to get downstairs it'll be either the stairs we just came up or the elevator at the end of the hall. " Alex nodded and then Justin pulled out his keys and stuffed them in the door, unlocking it. It took Alex a few minutes to register but as they walked into Justin's home, she realised something. His apartment. It was just like Justin himself. So clean, tidy and organized. She smiled softly and discreatly. It was a beautiful apartment. The eldest russo walked in and headed straight for the guest bedroom, Alex following him. Once in there, he placed little Danielle down on the bed and tucked her in so she was comfortable. Alex smiled and kissed her little forehead.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart." Alex whispered softly to her daughter before backing out of the room, quietly determind not to disturb her little one. Alex closed the door carefully and then turned to Justin.

"I'll show you where everything is quickly and then I'll let you go to sleep, since you look around as tired and little Danni does." Justin smiled, making Alex giggled a little. He quickly pointed out the bathroom and the kitchen but when the two siblings walked back down the corridor ready to walk into different rooms, Alex couldn't find the stregnth to turn around. Instead, she stared straight into her brothers eyes. When she failed to look away, that confused her the eldest Russo sibling. "Alex are you okay?" He asked her, expecting and answer.  
Instead, she ignored him and stepped forward a pace. Before the brunette could stop herself, she stepped up on her tiptoes and placed a single tender kiss onto her elder brothers lips.

**Okay long awaited chapter i know, but atleast its twice as long as the regular ones. Chapter five is almost done so i should be updating soon :')  
Remember to review!  
Oh, and please follow me on twitter, i'll follow you back xD  
Dreaming_Pretty.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shopping for a Brother.**

**Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. I Only own the plot and my own characters.

**Chapter Five.**

Alex's eyes fluttered closed as her arm snaked up and around Justin's neck. If she had of held on a few more seconds, she would have figured something out. But she didn't. Instead, the brunette Ex-Wizard, jumped apart from her sibling, shocked and appalled at what she'd just done. Realizing now, she'd just wrecked her chance with him.

"Oh my god Justin! I am so sorry! I don't know why I just did that. I understand that you won't want me in your house because of… " Alex found it hard to say it. So instead, she continued.", I'll go wake Danielle up and we'll stay in a motel or-" Suddenly, Justin shut her up….

"Alex stop it! Calm down…" He then smiled softly. " You really don't realize how long I've wanted you too down that." With that, Justin did the best thing he could think of to stop Alex talking again, and that was kiss her soft but passionately. Alex gasped as Justin backed her up carefully so they were now in Justin's bedroom. Justin didn't want their talking… if that was what you could call it… disturbing little Danielle. She was shocked, that she wasn't imagining this. Suddenly, Justin left go of her and smiled softly at her.

" This is wrong." Alex shook her head. " Man, this is so wrong! It's incest Justin! We can't go there!"

"Alex please! Do you not realise how much I have to have you! You've been driving me crazy since we were teenagers! " That stopped her for a few seconds but she simply stayed ridged and his arms .

"No!"

"Ale-"

"No Justin! What would Mom, Dad and Max say! What would other people say! What about Danielle! How do we tell her that Uncle Justin is gunna' be her mommy's new boyfriend! What if it excels from there! What if we.. Marry? Oh Danielle don't worry, Uncle Justin is going to be your new daddy! No Justin! I won't confuse her like that. I feel the same way as you but I just can't!"

"Alex!"

"What!"

"Shut up." With that, Justin kissed her again, quite harshly this time. Alex's eyes widened but they closed soon after. Justin's mouth moved down her neck, placing gentle and sweet kisses down her collar bone. He spun Alex around then placed her gently on the bed. She smiled, not thinking and began to push her hands down his shirt. Her hand was fiddling with one of the buttons as he resumed kissing her again. His hands flew up to her head and held it softly, his fingers getting ravelled up in her masses of brown hair. Then, Alex's eyes flew open remembering. He was simply trying to distract her.

"Justin…" She muttered softly. " We… can't.."

"Do you want me too stop?" He breathed out, a smirk playing on his face as his hands trailed down to her waist. Alex thought for a moment before smirking herself.

"Hell no." And with that… Alex began to undo the buttons that were keeping Justin's shirt closed.

* * *

Alex woke the next morning to an empty bed. She stirred and sat up, looking around. She could see that the door was slightly open and light was streaming in. Suddenly, last nights events hit her like a tone of bricks. She gasped and her eyes scanned the floor for her clothes. Spotting them she picked them up and began shoving them on. She raked a finger through her hair and started to walk out of the bedroom. Looking across the corridor, Alex could see that little Danielle was still sleeping soundly in the large double bed. The bed she should have been in last night. Alex sighed and then smiled looking at her sleeping daughter. She looked so peaceful. The curtains were drawn preventing any light coming in, a bedside lamp was laid on top of a cabinet on the right hand side. The walls were painting a warm magnolia colour, and the carpets the same. Alex was so deep in thought staring into the dark bedroom that she didn't hear Justin come up behind her. Her arms were rested on each sides of the spare bedroom door. So Justin wrapped his arms around her waist turning her to face him. There faces were suddenly so close, there noses could have touched. Justin smiled slightly,

"Hi," He whispered softly. Alex smiled a little too.

"Hi." She replied just a low volumed. Justin placed his lips on her own softly and Alex let her eyes close out of habit. She breathed in deeply as Justin left go of her. "Listen, about last night, I'm sorry. It was wrong…"

"Alex, don't apologize. Come on, come sit down with me." Justin lead her out of the corridor, shutting the spare bedroom door slightly. Then, he sat her down of the sofa, sitting beside her.

"Justin…" Alex breathed out.

"Alex, I know it shouldn't have happened and I know it's incest and I know it's wrong, but truthfully, can you say that you didn't want it to happen?" Justin asked her, his eyes soft.

"I can't say that Justin."

"Exactly."

"But that doesn't mean it happens again Justin."

"What?" Justin was shocked.

"I mean it, that was so wrong and yeah, I wanted it to happen but it can't go further than this. Think about it Justin, really think about it!"

"I guess your right." He sighed and locked eyes with her. " I just don't want to loose you Alex."

"You won't loose me! Just because… this… can't happen doesn't mean I'm leaving."

"Yeah but soon enough, you can guarantee things will become awkward and then, your gone again, back to California to forget about the disgusting things you did with your sick older brother." He muttered to her and she sighed, trying to resist rolling her eyes.

"Justin, your not sick."

"I am! How many people can say there in love with their little sister!" That caught her off guard and Justin suddenly realised what he had said. "Oh my-"

"Your in love with me." Alex practically whispered, a small smile threatening to creep onto her face. " Your.. In love with me?"

"Yeah.. I umm, I guess I am." He smiled at her sheepishly which made her lock eyes with his own. Alex leant forward and placed a single kiss against his lips. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arm around her lower back pulling her closer to him. The kiss began to deepen, slowly but surely. Suddenly, they were interrupted by one single word that made Alex and Justin tear apart and look across the room in shock and embarrassment.

"Mommy?"

**AHHH! So sorry i haven't update this in AGES! But, i made a vow to atleast get one chapter up before chrimbo! :D **

**So yeah.. time to start explaining for Alex and Justin! :L -_- :D I know Justin seems a tiny bit OCC, but i mean, hes grown up! hes a man now! :P  
Anyway, i don't no when this will next have an update but i'll try and make it quick since leaving a cliffhanger like that and then not updating for months really isn't fair on you guys, cause you've been sooo loyal to me and this story! Even when the updates have been months and months apart, you were still loyal and read and reviewed so thanks!  
Thats all for now really xD  
So please review! **

**Love as always,**

**Amy! (Dreamer) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Shopping for a Brother.**  
**Disclaimer**; I don't own Wizards. If I did.. It would not be a Disney show so Alex and Justin could be together ;)  
**Alex's Outfit is on Profile :')**

* * *

"Mommy?" Danielle muttered, rubbing her eyes. Alex shot up from the couch and to her daughter, picking her up.

"Danielle!" She glanced over at Justin, a panicked expression upon her face.

"What were you and uncle Justin just-"

"Nothing Danni!" Alex said a little too quickly. " You see, your uncle Justin hurt himself….and I was just kissing it better… like I do with your boo-boo's!" Justin rolled his eyes at that making Alex glare at him.

"Oh!" Danielle grinned.

"Do you want some breakfast Danni?" Justin asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yesssssss!" Danielle bounced around in Alex's arms making Alex laugh. She put her down and watched as she ran into the kitchen behind Justin. She breathed out a large sigh of relief, thankful it was only Danielle who had saw that.

"Do you want anything Al?" She heard Justin call to her from the kitchen.

"I'm good thanks!" She yelled back.

"Okay." Alex collapsed onto his couch, picking up the remote and switching on TV. Flicking through the channel's, she barely noticed Justin walking back into the room.

"Alex…" She jumped at the sound of her name being called and span around.

"Oh… hey." The petite brunette smiled softly at him.

"It's gonna be okay." He sat on the edge of his couch and took her hand into his. "I promise."

"You can't know that Justin." Alex sighed, shaking her head.

"Don't dwell on it… it'll tear you to pieces… No one else is gonna' find out anything." He rubbed his thumb up against the back of her hair, soothing her.

"She's four years old Justin! What if she does say something! Even by accident… she's not going to know it's bad but it is! It's an awful thing we're doing…"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it…"

"Is that all you can say?" Alex snapped at him, making him sigh.

"I just don't think we should panic if we don't need too." She thought for a second before nodding.

"I guess your right." He placed a kiss to her forehead and smiled.

"Good… now go get dressed, I promised Mom we'd be at the substation this morning." Alex nodded and walked slowly down the hall and into the bedroom she was sharing with her little girl. She zipped open her case and picked out her outfit. Pulling on a black and white striped tank top with pink flowers across it, a pair of black leggings with multiple rips in them and a pair of black heeled suede boots. She pulled a brush through her hair and then put on her black slouch beret. Alex put a slight bit of makeup and pulled on her black sleeveless jacket and headed back out the door to see Danielle bounding around beside Justin, him smiling at her. Danielle suddenly stopped dead when she saw her.

"Mommy!" She grinned and bounced over to her, making Justin turn, catching a glance at his younger sister. His mouth dropped open slightly, staring in awe at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Dude! Wake up!" She snapped tearing him back to reality.

"Oh! Sorry…" He grinned sheepishly and Alex had to hide the slight smile threatening to emerge.

"Are we gonna' go see Grandad?" Danielle grinned.

"We are!" Alex replied. "But you can't go in your pyjama's!" Danielle looked down and sighed. "Come on, let's get you ready and we can go." Danielle followed her down to the bedroom and jumped up onto the bed. Alex bent down and opened the case up again, pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts for her daughter. While she was helping Danielle get dressed she saw her phone flashing and the sound of Lose Control by The Saturdays blast from it. She picked it up and pressed accept. "Hello?"

"Alex!"

"Hey Harper." She smiled at the sound of her best friends voice.

" Are you coming by the sub station today?"

"Yeah… it's like you read my mind." Alex laughed lightly.

"Well, me and Zeke are about to head over there for some lunch now.. So we'll see you guys there."

"Sure, see ya in a little while, Harp." Alex put the phone down and finished off helping Danielle tug on her t-shirt, before she walked her daughter out into Justin's living room.

"You ready to go?"

"Sure thing." Alex nodded as she helped Danielle put on her tiny jacket. She watched as Justin stood up, grabbing his car keys.

"We're going in your car?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Oh no.. I was just wondering."

"Well.. I can't be fussed with walking today." He shrugged making Alex giggle slightly.

"Lazy."

"I learn from the best!" He simply grinned and took hold of Danni's outstretched hand. Alex smiled looking at them. Justin turned his head around to face her, motioning her towards the door. She smiled and stepped out into the hallway, watching Justin lock the door before the three of them headed off to Justin car.. Looking like a proper little family.

* * *

"Alex!" Teresa's voice rang through the substation as her mother rushed up to greet her. Alex smiled as she became enveloped in a hug. Alex squeaked in shock, having to let go of her daughter, who immediately latched onto Justin.. That is, until she saw Max sat snacking on a sandwich.

"Uncle Maxy!" She yelled, letting go of Justin before rushing over to the youngest Russo and jumping on him, landing almost expertly into his lap.

"Hey Dani." He grinned down at the little girl. "How ya' doing?"

"Jerry! The kids are here!"

"Coming!" Jerry emerged from the kitchen, a milkshake in his hand. He smiled just as the door was pushed open and Harper and Zeke practically fell through the door, laughing.

"Hey Harper." Alex smiled, wriggling from her mother's grip and falling into a hug with her best friend.

"So, what are you all doing here?" Jerry asked. Justin was about to respond but he didn't get the chance. Danielle grinned widely, bouncing up and down on Max's knee.

"Uncle Justin gots a boo-boo on his lips…. And my mommy kissed it all better!" Justin and Alex both froze as all of the adults in the room turned to look at them, curious and confused glances on there faces.

* * *

**Not the best chapter i've ever written but you guys deserve an update. **  
**So here you go. This is an evil cliffy... but it should be updated soonish since i want to get this finished for you guys. **  
**And i know i keep saying that.. but this time i mean it. In the last month i've finished off so many stories it's unreal :L **  
**Still got a couple more to finish off too... but wanted to start with this one.**  
**So here you go :')**  
**Please review! **  
**-Dreamer **


End file.
